Melting Ice (Reupload)
by Sasi-in-Wonderland
Summary: It's a story about my OC Sasi and Shay Patrick Cormac. I hope you like it. It was requested by my boyfriend. I already apologize for - that it is a bad story xD - it's too dirty i feel embarrassed to post it here - it's propably too cheesy - out of character - my poor knowledge of English ... yes... enjoy xD :)


**Melting Ice**

 _Chapter I._

It's been a while now since i changed the sides... about 2 years now...and a lot of stuff happened. Me? Oh well... My name is _Sasi_... _Sasi Hamm._ And which sides i changed? I once worked for a order which is called "Assassins". I was trained by _Altair_. And why i changed sides? Well... i've had a stupid reason... because of _love._ Yes exactly, i fell in love with the enemy... i know that it sounds weird... but i simply wasn't able to kill him...because of my feelings. And now you might ask with who i fell in love with... well it was no other than _Haytham E. Kenway_ , the Grandmaster of the Templar order. And of course Altair wasn't amused to see me changing the sides but what else should i have done...? I was a traitor and of course the Assassins were trying to hunt me from then on...  
It wasn't always easy with the Templars... they never had much respect of me just because of my gender... but i didn't care much about it. Haytham cared for me a lot. He trained me how to use a sword properly and also always had an ear for me when i needed him. I was lucky that he seemed to like me very much else he wouldn't let me join his order.

One day i almost got caught by the assassins and they wanted to bring me to my old master Altair... but luckily i was able to use my charme so that one of them helped me to escape with a ship, his name was _Arno_. But it was not only my charme which convinced him to help me no...  
"Why are you doing this...? Tell me...!" i commanded him.  
"Because you remind me of someone." Arno answered.  
"Of whom?"  
"An old friend." he sighed.  
"What happened to him?" i asked him.  
"He got killed by Ah Tabai." he said.  
"W..what? W..why..?"  
"..." He just kept quiet.  
"I want to know it talk!" i hissed.  
"No." he simply said.  
"Fine then..." I said and stood up.  
"What are you planning?" Arno asked.  
"If you don't answer me then i will..." I walked over to the edge of the ship.  
"Don't!" He yelled, but i already jumped into the icy cold water. He grabbed a fishnet and threw it over my swimming body then he jumped right after me into the water.  
I almost drownd but then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back on the ship.  
"Silly stubborn girl." He said.  
"DON'T EVER DARE TO TOUCH ME! AND TAKE THAT STUPID NET OFF FROM ME!" i hissed.  
"Should i have let you drown?!" he asked and put the net away from me.  
"...I'm sorry..." i mumbled.  
"We're soon there. In Boston..." he said.  
"You know? I could have made the escape also without you. I know that Haytham would have come to see after me~"  
Arno just rolled his eyes.  
"I think you would lay on the ground of the ocean if you did it by yourself or more worse."  
I kept quiet while shivering a bit because of the icy wet clothes i were wearing now.  
Arno offered me his jacked but i declined.  
"No thank you, i ran around in hood long enough."  
"I just...forget it... do all Templars speak like you?" he asked.  
"...i have to leave now... maybe... yes.. maybe i was a little bit..rude i am sorry... thank you for your help..." I smiled.  
"... alright... take care okay...?"  
I nodded.  
"You just have to leave as soon as possible... if you get seen with me you'll be in big trouble." I said and ran.

 _Chapter II._

I really had to say that i was lucky, because i was also allowed to live in Haythams House. I couldn't wait to get home so i ran through the streets of Boston with my dripping wet clothes to get finally to our house. It was a big house... with lots of books, journals, chandeliers, candles, maps... I looked around and touched the door... something was unusual...my heart stopped for a moment as i realized that the door was open. I had no good feeling about this... The door was never open for everyone. I slowly sneaked into the house and looked on the floor which were blood stained. "Grandmaster...?" i softly asked into the house while laying one of my hands on the cold hilt of my sword, expecting some attackers but everything was quiet... too quiet. I slowly and carefully walked through the corridor and followed the blood on the floor.  
I followed it into the living room... and heard someone hard breathing. "H..hello...?" i asked and looked arround.  
And there i saw him... the grandmaster laying in a pool of his own blood breathing heavily.  
"Master Haytham...!" I ran to him and kneeled down next to him. He was badly injured... very badly. I felt his pulse but it was barely there. So i ripped some fabric of my clothes and tried to bandage him as good as i could.  
"D...don't..." he said weakly.  
"Why...?" i asked him.  
"B..because i said so..." he said.  
"N..no! i won't let go of you..! You can't just...no!" i said while my tears were slowly filling up with tears.  
"Sasi... don't cry...everything.. will be alright..." he said while smiling weakly.  
"Liar...who did this...?" i slowly grabbed his hand.  
"Don't let... revenge blind you..."  
"WHO did this...?" I repeated.  
"..." he stared into nothing while his pulse was gone.  
"N..No... Haytham...i..i. loved you...i've never really had the chance to tell you..." I bursted out into tears and cried silently.  
After a while i softly closed his eyes.  
"Ruhe in Frieden... Großmeister...Ich werde dich rächen... das verspreche ich dir... ich werde herausfinden, wer dir das angetan hat." i said. I softly took off his ring and put it on my finger.  
"So it'll be up to me now..."

I burried him on his favourite place, the big beautiful garden.

Of course... i knew that no one of the other Templars would like me... Me.. who was i even? Grandmasters' Darling...i knew that it wouldn't be easy... especially not that i announced myself the new grandmaster... they hadn't even respect before that happened. But if they won't help me well... i would get my revenge alone. But first of all i needed to find out who it was... of course it had to be an Assassin. But who...? Soon i found out who it was. His name was Connor. 

_Chapter III._

I haven't slept well the last days because i announced a meeting in the green dragon tavern. And of course i was very nervous. The meeting was announced for today.

I woke up early in the morning and got up to look out of the window. I opened it and let the fresh air in. It was already winter and it was snowing. According to the snowy covered ground outside it had snowed the whole night. I decided to go and collect some cabbages in the forest to avoid myself to thinking of the meeting tonight. It made me too nervous because i was alone this time and they all didn't like me.  
I grabbed my most warm clothes and of course our dead grandmasters' coat. Because of the snow i also decided to put my red cape on. Better too warm than too cold.

I walked out of Haythams' House and made sure no one was chasing me. Of course i was still wanted. I walked through the snowy city where barely people were.  
" _They must be all at home with their families in the warm..._ " i thought to myself, sighed and walked on.  
It took long until i reached the border from the city to the forest, i was walking very slow because i had so many thoughts on my mind.  
I finally entered the forest. It was very silent. I looked carefully around and searched for cabbages. As i found some i knelt down to grab them but i heard steps in the snow. I slowly stood up.  
"Don't hide. I already know you're here." i said and turned around.  
Without any hesitation i saw an Assassin to run towards me with a sword. I avoided his attack successfully. I didn't know him. I wasn't able to see his face anyway.  
"Didn't you learn how to sneak successfully to your target? I always thought it was one of the most important things you need to be able to when you're an Assassin." i smirked.  
I drew my sword and we fight against each other. He didn't talk. But there was no time to talk anyway.  
He injured my leg and i fell on my knees.  
I cursed silently and grabbed after my throwing knives. They were always my Saviors. While i grabbed them i felt something sticking in my ribs and some warm liquid running down my clothes and dripping on the ground, colouring the snow into red. I hadn't much time to wonder about what it was. But it hurt. I wasn't allowed to waste any further time so i throw three of my knives. And luckily all three of them aimed the assassin. No... it was no luck. I always was the best at throwing things and aim.  
He layed dead in the snow. The snow under his body was also slowly dying red.

 _Chapter IV._

I crawled to a tree and leaned against it, sitting in the cold snow. I looked at myself down and saw, that thing which was sticking in my rib was a arrow. I grabbed it and tried to pull it out, but it hurt too much. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to stop the bleeding with some fabric of my clothes.  
I didn't want to die here in the snow.

I heard steps again. I knew that i propably wouldn't win another fight today.  
So i wanted to open my eyes and get up as i felt someone grabbing my shoulders and pinning me against the tree behind me. I wasn't able to move. "Who are you and what did you with the Grandmaster?!" i was asked in a rough way. I opened my eyes and saw a man. He was much taller than me and had black hair tied to a ponytail and he wore a Templar outfit. I just stared at him and didn't answer. "Tell me! You are wearing his coat!" He stared back angrily and grabbed the arrow and shove it even more into my ribs. I screamed. "I...i did nothing to him...i..." My eyesight was fading to black and i passed out.

I woke up in a unfamiliar room. I was laying on a bed and covered with a blanket. "Where am i...?" i whispered to myself.  
"On the Morrigan." I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw that man from before sitting on a chair.  
"Mor...what...? And who are you anyway?! You almost killed me." i asked.  
"Morrigan is my ship. My name is Shay Patrick Cormac. I have to apologize for that...How do you feel?" He asked.  
"I'm on a ship?! The meeting i'll miss the meeting!" I jumped out of the bed but i felt dizzy again.  
"Lay down again." He said firmly and layed me into the bed again.  
I held my head. "Listen... Mr. Cormac... i have serious business to do... and..." I looked down at myself and gasped as i saw that i was topless with just bandage wrapped around my breasts and ribs.  
I quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me.  
"W..was that you..?!" I asked him  
"The meeting? I was invited too. And just Shay is fine." He said and ignored my question.  
"Yes the meeting! What..? You were invited too? But i don't kno...oh...I remember your name... i sent everyone a letter whose name was written in Haythams Journal... and there was also your name... but i didn't know... who are you anyway...?"  
"It's a long story... I was a close friend to Haytham."  
"Hm... he never told me about you..." I sighed "Why did you think i did something to him...? I would have never done something to him... i mean... we were... together somehow..." I looked away sadly.  
"I just thought... because you were wearing his clothes. I'm sorry..." He wanted to lay a hand on my shoulder.  
"Please.. don't touch me. How did you find out that i didn't kill him? Because i was passed out..."  
"I just saw your necklace... then i knew you couldn't be it, Sasi."  
"I see..." i mumbled.  
"We really really have to go to the meeting now..." i begged.  
"Why?"  
"Because not all already know that Haytham is..dead...i wish that meeting wouldn't be necessairy at all... they never respect me at all." I sighed.  
"Then you need to make them to respect you." Shay said.  
I looked at him.  
"How...?" i asked him.  
"You really need some help don't you...?" he asked and gave me my clothes.  
"Get dressed, then we'll go." He said and turned away while i slowly got up and dressed myself.

 _Chapter V._

"I'm ready." i said.  
"Good, then now eat something, on the table are some fruits, I'll wait for you on deck." He said and left the cabin.  
I just nodded and looked after him as he went out. My Injury still hurt a bit but it was bearable. I went over to the table and grabbed an apple and ate it. I was also thirsty and looked over to a cup on the table. I grabbed it and drank a bit, even though i didn't know if it was for me or not. _Ewww... It was rum.. i hated rum..._ but i didn't care so i drank another few sips because i was thirsty. I finished the apple and left the cabin.

It was very cold outside. I looked arround and gasped. It didn't look like home. I searched for him on deck. I never was on a ship before except for that one time i got kidnapped. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm.  
"Whither goest thou?" asked a male voice.  
"Lass mich los!" i hissed not realizing that i accidentally spoke German.  
I turned around and looked at a tall man he had long brown hair and a beard and wore a hat.  
"Let go of her." a familiar voice said.  
"Master Cormac." the unfamiliar man said and let go of my arm.  
Shay looked at me and asked "Are you alright?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Yes i am... but... where the hell are we?! And who is this guy?" I asked.  
"The same question i should ask you." the unfamiliar man said.  
Shay sighed.  
"Her name is Sasi... i safed her. And this is Christopher Gist, a member of us. But shouldn't you know that as our new Grandmaster?" he teased a bit.  
"She...?" Gist asked and then bowed and took my hand and kissed it.  
I looked confused.  
"I shouldnt have misled you milady, please accept my apologies." Gist said.  
I looked at him.  
"I accept it." I smiled a bit. And was happy that at least there were some people who showed some respect.  
I turned to Shay.  
"So... Mr. Cormac...I don't know everything you know? First i have to acclimatise to the position..."  
"Of course, Madam. But you know you can just call me Shay." he said.  
"I never knew that women are allowed to have that position." Gist said and smirked.  
I glared at him.  
"Okay i was just joking, i would have nothing against it." he said.  
"Anyway Mr...uhm... Shay...I need to get to Boston... you know the meeting..." i mumbled.  
"Oh yes the meeting, i was invited too." Gist smiled.  
"Why are you mumbling...? You really need more self-esteem. So you'll go and bring us to Boston." Shay smirked.  
I stared at him in shock.  
"Who are you to give me commands? You almost killed me!" I hissed.  
"And why shouldn't I give you commands?"  
"Because i said so." i answered.  
He looked at me raising an eyebrow.  
"No. Because right now you are on my Territorry." He smirked.  
I kept quiet.  
"Wow... you two are arguing like a married couple." Gist laughed.  
I blushed.  
Shay smiled. "Now do as i said."  
"But..."  
"No buts." Shay said firmly.  
"I don't even know how to steer!" i protested.  
"That won't be a problem, then you'll learn it now."  
"What if i'll destroy your sh..."  
"Stop it! No what ifs now. You'll do it. Come." he said.  
"Better do what he says, milady." Gist smiled.  
I sighed and Shay walked over to the steering wheel.  
"What are you waiting for?" Shay asked.  
I went over to him.  
"It's cold..." i mumbled.  
"Grab it." he commanded and pointed to the wheel.

\- Chapter VI. -

He stared intensively into my eyes.  
"Alright.. it's okay... i will grab it but don't complain when i destroy your ship!" i glared at him.  
He smirked a bit.  
"Much better..." he mumbled.  
"What is much better...?" i asked while grabbing the wheel.  
"Nothing just concentrate..." he said and gave me some instructions and i followed them.  
"You shouldn't tense the grip so much..." he said.  
"What do you mean by that?" i asked him.  
He stood behind me and layed his hands on mine around the wheel.  
"You should losen it a bit..."  
I blushed again. He was so close behind me i could already feel his warm breath against my neck while i looked into the sky when it started to snow again. I loosened the grip as he said.  
I sighed as i suddenly felt his hand in my hair stroking some snowflakes away softly. I turned around and looked at him.  
"W..what are you doing..?" i asked him.  
"Nothing...i just..."  
I raised an eyebrow  
"Yes..?"  
"I just think you're beautiful that's all..." he mumbled.  
"We're almost there!" he tried to distract from what he just said.  
I looked to the ocean  
"Yes!" i replied when i was able to see the big city in front of us.  
"We're late." Gist said.  
To be honest i couldn't wait to reach Boston...i don't know why but Shays...proximity made me feel kinda weird...  
We buckled near the land and got off the ship.  
"Miss... i don't have much orientation here... we need your help it seems."  
I nodded  
"Just follow me, it's not far away from here."  
I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. Shay and Gist grabbed some horses and sat on them.  
"Why don't we just ride there?" Shay smirked.  
"No! Without me... i prefer my feet!" i said firmly and showed the way while they both where riding behind me.

\- Chapter VII -

After a while riding and walking we finally arrives at the Green Dragon tavern. I was very nervous and my heart was pounding very quickly. Gist and Shay jumped from their horses.

"Nervous, Milady?" Gist asked me.  
I swallowed a bit.  
"No i'm fine." i said and tried to act like i didn't care.  
"Don't worry it will be fine." Shay said and opened the door to let me in.  
"Thank you" i said and walked in.  
The owners of the tavern greeted us and i went over to our special room.  
There i saw everyone who was invited sitting around the table.  
"Uhm... G..good evening everyone." I greeted them as Gist and Shay sat down at the empty rest seats.  
"Where is Master Kenway?" Charles Lee stared at me and asked.  
"Yeah, where is he, huh? And why are ye wearin' his coat?" Hickey asked and like always he smelled like he was a beer himself.  
"It doesn't suit ye. You should show what yer' got more, like that sexy ass yer' got 'ere" Hickey said and tried to spank me.  
"Stop it." Shay grabbed Hickeys arm and glared at him.  
I sighed. It was always the same.  
"I have some news to announce... bad sad news..." I said quietly.  
"I would appreciate if you would talk louder." Lee said.  
"Can't you all just shut up and listen to her first?" Gist said.  
"I would, Gist, if i could hear her." Lee replied.  
"Then you should go and wash your ears because i can hear her." Shay said.  
It made me smile a bit.  
"Well okay then..." i said loudly.  
"We have a loss." I said.  
Everyone was staring at me confused.  
"Haytham has gone from us." I said while staring at the table.  
"What do ye mean?" Hickey asked.  
"He's dead... that's propably what she wants to say..." Johnson said.  
I liked him. Johnson was always one of the quiet ones. He never insulted or disrespected me or yelled or something. Sometimes i just wish he would have Hickey more under control.  
"Yes... this is what i wanted to say..." I mumbled.  
"YOU!" Lee said and jumped up from his seat.  
"I KNOW WE SHOULD NEVER TRUSTED YOU! YOU TRAITOR!" He yelled and grabbed my shoulders pinning me against the table.  
"Traitor?" I said in a high pitched voice.  
"I'm not a traitor!" I yelled.  
"YES YOU ARE! YOU HAVE BEEN ONCE AN ASSASSIN! AND THEN YOU... TWISTED MASTER KENWAY AROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGER AND WHEN HE TRUSTED YOU ENOUGH TO LET YOU LIVE WITH HIM YOU TOOK THE CHANCE AND KILLED HIM!" Lee yelled right into my ear and looked at the others at the table.  
"RIGHT?" He asked them and waited for confirmation of them.  
"Yeah, that's right, she's useless and killed our grandmaster." Hickey said.  
"I don't believe that... " Johnson said.  
I felt a hard grip around my arm showing the others my hand with the templar ring.  
"THERE SEE? SHE EVEN STOLE HIS RING!" Lee yelled.  
"WE SHOULD KILL HER!" he continued.  
He drew a sword and held it to my neck.  
I bit my lip. I had to act quickly.  
I kicked between his legs and Gist grabbed Lees sword and took it away while Shay pressed Lee against the nearest wall.  
I sighed in relief.  
"Are you insane?" Shay yelled at Lee.  
"I don't know her well... but i'm pretty sure she didn't kill him... because she loved him. That's what she told me and i believe her. Just because she worked once for the Assassins..." Shay said.  
"She has been seen with one of them" Lee said.  
"His name is Arno or something."  
 _Oh no... we weren't careful enough..._ I thought.  
"He just helped me escaping." I said.  
"But fine, it seems like no one believes me. I thought we could find Master Kenways Killer together and kill him... but no one seems to be interested in that... So i'll go and do it all by myself i don't need help anyway."  
I said and went out.  
I had enough.

\- Chapter VIII -

I just felt horrible and wanted to be alone for at least a while. So i walked around the city. _What should i do now...?_ I asked myself and went home. Maybe i should move out... it's not good to stay here with all the memories. I picked up some stuff and packed it together. I had no idea where to go... i just knew i had to go away from here. I picked up Masters' Journal and also packed it. I went over to a picture of Master Kenway and looked at it.

"Grandmaster... i am so sorry that i wasn't able to protect you... I will work hard to find your Son... and kill him for you..." I whispered.  
"Please forgive me..." I said and grabbed my stuff to leave the house.  
I put on my red hood and went to the harbour.

It was cold and already dark but the air was refreshing also i started to get used to the coldness. I stared at the ocean as a tear ran over my cheek.  
"Here are you... i have been looking for you are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.  
I turned around.  
"Shay..." i said.  
"Are you alright..?" He said.  
"Yes... i guess..." I tried to smile  
"Don't force a smile" he said softly.  
"I'm sorry..." i don't know what was wrong with me but suddenly i just fell into his arms and cried as much as i had to.  
I just needed that... it was all stored deep inside of me and had to come out sooner or later.  
He just said nothing and hugged me.  
"Come... it's cold here..." he laid an arm around me and lead me to the morrigan. The crew was already asleep.  
"Where is Gist...?" i asked him.  
"Sleeping... don't worry." he comforted me.  
"Okay..." i said quietly.  
He smiles gently and i looked at him.  
"Everything will be fine, don't worry..." he took off my hood and stroked off the hair from my face.  
He came closer and closer.  
I stepped back a until i felt a mast on my back.  
"Since you steered my ship... i felt a desire for you..." He whispered.  
I blushed darkly.  
"S...Shay..." i stuttered.  
He grabbed my arms and pinned them above the mast in my back.  
"I won't do anything that you don't want..." he said.  
"I just... want to take care of you." he said and kissed my lips.  
His lips were very soft and i couldn't help it but kiss him back.  
"I feel like a traitor now..." i whispered.  
"Shhh..." he kissed me again.  
He took out a rope and tied my arms above the mast.  
"What are you doing...?" i gasped.  
"I only want you to relax..." he whispered into my ear and licked it.  
It sent shivers down my spine... and not only down my spine...  
"You... no... we shouldn't... do that..." i said, biting my lip.  
"I know.. but i like it to break rules... and to make my own luck..."  
He opened the buttons of my coat.  
"You're insane..." i whispered and blushed even more.  
"Have you... done _it_ before...?" he asked softly.  
"I... i would like to refuse the answer..." i stuttered.  
"I can find it out...if you let me..." he whispered.  
I felt how i got somehow wet down there.  
"I want you so badly... Miss Grandmaster..." he rubbed slowly his body against my groin. I could feel something hard and blushed even more.  
"Please let me dominate you..." he begged.  
I just stared at him.  
"Do...do.. whatever you please" i confirmed.  
He undressed my coat and let it fall to the floor. Then he paid attention to my blouse and unbuttoned it too. I blushed more and more.  
"According to your blushing you didn't do it before..." he said and kissed my neck.  
I let out a soft moan and waited for his further actions.  
He took off my blouse and let it fall to the floor after that he let his hands travel over my whole upper body until he slided down my bra so that my breasts spilled out. I gasped and blushed even more, my pulse was raising. _What if someone sees us?_ I thought. But honestly i stopped caring about it because i felt more and more horny. I stared at him as he stared into my eyes.  
"Shay..." i mumbled.  
"I want to be your master" he said and kissed me demanding.  
My desire for him grew more and more and also the urge to touch him but i was tied up.  
"Don't move..." he said softly as he stroked over my boobs as my nipples became hard.  
I moaned softly as he rolled my hard nipples between his thumbs.  
"Ahhhh..." i moand and i felt my underwear to become more and more wet i bit my lips and felt even more embarrassed as i thought about what he would think when he realized that my underwear was wet... i hope he won't think that i... well...  
"Does this feel good...?" he asked me quietly while teasing my nipples.  
"Y...yes...yes it does..." I whimpered.  
He slided down on his knees and opened my belt.  
 _Oh no..._ I thought. _Soon he'll realize that i'm wet..._  
He pulled down my skirt a bit and rubbed my underwear. I blushed even more and moaned.  
"S...shay... ahhhh..."  
"You're already wet..." he said satisfied.  
He rubbed more and more and sometimes he aimed for my sensitive spot...  
 _Please just put my damn fabric away..._ i thought.  
He looked up to me.  
"Do you want something, Sasi...?" he asked me.  
"Y..yes... please... take off my underwear please..." i begged biting my lip.  
 _Did i just said that...?_  
He surprisingly followed my please and took that damn thing off. I was surprised myself that my juice was already dripping out of my bakery.  
I felt so embarrassed and looked away.  
"Don't..." he stood up and kissed me deeply.  
I held the kiss and stared at him wondering how he would look naked.  
"Would you do something for me...?" he asked me.  
I stared at him.  
"Anything master..." i whispered.  
I know it may sound weird but i liked it to be dominated...  
"I have a... problem.." he whispered.  
"W..what is it... can i fix it...?" i asked him.  
"A part of my body needs some attention..."

\- Chapter IX -

I swallowed i guess i knew exactly which part he meant.  
"Would you try to fix it...?" he asked.  
I never did that before... i nodded.  
"Y..yes i can try...master.." I stuttered.  
He losened the rope a little bit.  
"Go on your knees, Sasi" he demanded while removing his coat.  
I couldn't help but to stare at his muscles. It made me even more horny and biting my lips more.  
"Y..yes master..." i slided down on my knees in front of him staring up to his face.  
He opened his pants and slided them down to the floor.  
I stared at his firm baguette right in front of me.  
"You know what to do...?" he asked and smiled gently at me, stroking my long hair as he opened my ponytail.  
I nodded insecure. _Was there anything you could do wrong...?_  
I had no hands they still were tied up... i only had my mouth.  
So i got as close as possible to his baguette and licked away the precum at the tip of his baguette.  
"I made you aroused a lot..." i mumbled and took his baguette into my mouth and played with it with my tongue.  
I looked into his eyes as he started to moan.  
He seemed to like it so i started to suck it slowly.  
"Is... is it good like that master...?" i asked with full mouth.  
"Yes... please increase the speed a bit..." he almost begged breathing a little bit heavily.  
I sucked faster and harder.  
I kind of enjoyed it.  
"Ahhh..." he moaned.  
"M..master...?" i interrupted.  
"Yes...?" he said and seemed to be a little bit disappointed that i stopped.  
"Can... can i have... this... in...me...?" I asked while hiding my face behind my long hair.  
He smiled gently.  
"Not yet... i need to check something first..." he said.  
"W...what...?" i asked.  
"Stand up...or... no wait..." he said calmly as he losened the rope and grabbed all our clothes and lift me up to carry me into his cabin.

\- Chapter X -

Finally we were somewhere warm. I already began to freeze.  
Shay sat me down on a desk and sat on a chair in front of me. I crossed embarrassed my legs because i was bottomless.  
I stared at him.  
"Don't cross them..." he said gently.  
It wasn't dark here so he was able to see _everything..._ I swallowed.  
He kissed me deeply.  
"Don't be embarrassed... you can trust me..." he said stroking my hair softly.  
"But... this is all so weird...why are you doing this...and what do you want to check..." i mumbled.  
He softly grabbed my legs and parted them wildly.  
I gasped  
"S...Shay!" I blushed like a Tomato.  
"I need to check...if you are virgin..." he said.  
I bit my lip and looked embarrassed away.  
"Are you d..doing this to everyone...?" i asked.  
"No... only to you. Also i think it will give you more self-esteem." He said firmly as he used his fingers to spread my bakery lips widly.  
I bit my lips more and more. This was so embarrassing.  
"Hmmm..." he said.  
I looked at him embarrassed.  
"W...what...?" i gasped while becoming wet again.  
"It looks very pink and healthy..." Shay smiled softly.  
 _Seriously...?_ I thought.  
"A..are you a doctor now or something...?" i gasped.  
"If you want me to be one." he smirked and slowly rubbed the sensitive spot above my opening.  
"Ahhh..." i moaned.  
"Do you like that...?" He asked me.  
I nodded _. Ohhhh yes i liked it..._  
"Good... then your reaction seems to be healthy too..." he stopped.  
I almost screamed out in frustration as he stopped.  
"Now let me check something else..." he said as he slowly inserted his finger into my opening.  
"Ahhhh..." i moaned in pain.  
"You are very tight... so you are virgin..." he said somehow happily.  
I looked at him as he licked his finger.  
"May i stretch you a bit...?" he asked me.  
"I...I'm not sure..." i looked a bit shocked.  
"You can lay on the table you don't have to sit..." he said.  
"N...no i want to...see.. what you are doing..." i mumbled.  
"If you say so..." he said stroking my hair again and teasing my nipples again.  
He licked over my belly and went lower and lower.  
"Ahhhh..." i moaned again keeping my eyes on him.  
He went lower until he reached my dripping wet bakery.  
I gasped again and stared at him.  
He started to lick it slowly and i became even more wet.  
"S..shay... ahhhh... oh my god..." i moaned and held to the table.  
"What's wrong...?" he asked.  
"N..nothing... please give me more..." i begged.  
He licked my sensitive spot and inserted his finger again and pushed it slowly in and out.  
I moaned more.  
"Please do it faster..." i begged.  
He heard my begging and did it faster. After a while he inserted slowly and carefully a second finger.  
I whimpered in pain.  
"It hurts...a bit..." i mumbled.  
"Okay... I'm sorry..." he apologized and pulled out his fingers again, licking my juice from it.  
He picked me up.  
"Okay i checked everything now we can... have some fun if you want" he smiled.  
I stared at him.  
"Didn't we already had it...?" i asked he just smiled softly.  
"Not yet..."

\- Chapter XI -

He carried me over to his bed and layed me down.  
"Don't worry i will be careful..." he said.  
"Oh now you'll be careful huh...?" i said while reaching for his silky black hair.  
"Yes..."  
He kissed softly my neck while rubbing my spot softly.  
"S..shay..." i moaned. "May..i touch you...?" I asked and looked at him.  
"Of course..." he said and i stroked through his silky hair and opened the ribbon and let it fall to the floor.  
"Kiss me..." i begged him.  
He kissed me softly and deeply and continued rubbing while i moaned into his ear. I slided my fingers over his body until i reached his baguette. I stroked it with my soft finger tips until it got hard again.  
"Why am i so arousing to you...?" i asked moaning.  
"I guess the same reason as you get aroused by me..." he smiled and lead his with my juice covered fingers to my mouth to have me to lick it clean.  
"I like your taste..." he said and slided down to lick my spot and taste my juice. I grabbed his baguette and rubbed it hard and fast.  
"It... it's getting very hard..." i mumbled.  
He just looked up to me and smiled.  
"Don't worry it's normal..." He went back up and sucked my nipples.  
"Ahhhhh..." i moaned.  
"How does it feel...?" he asked.  
"I..it feels good... no... more than good..." i mumbled.  
"I'm glad to hear that...You're mine now... i hope you know that..." he smiled and kissed me deeply while slowly inserting his baguette into my bakery.  
"I...i know..." i whimpered and moaned as he began to thrust in and out.  
"I...i know it's a pretty weird time to talk about it but..." i moaned while he fucked me on the bed.  
"What is it...? tell me..." he said thrusting in and out faster and moaning too.  
"Will you help me to find Connor and kill him...?" I asked.  
"If not me... who else...?" he smiled and kissed me again.  
I wrapped my arms around him and held the kiss.  
"If you help me to find Arno..." he said.  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.  
"Ahh...Arno...?" i moaned.  
"Yes... he was a friend of mine... i wish to meet him again." Shay said.  
"I..i will Shay..." i mumbled and burried my nails into his back as he increased the speed more.  
"I love you..." he mumbled into my ear.  
I just blushed and didn't know what to reply..  
Soon we both came and he fell asleep in my arms while i was still awake.

\- Chapter XII -

I stared at him while he was sleeping. He looked so innocent and somehow sweet. I slowly stroked over his scar in his face. I ran my fingertips softly over it without waking him up while my mind was full of thoughts. The most thoughts were about what just happened.  
I felt a bit guilt of it. I mean i loved Haytham...but he was dead.. and now Shay stole my virginity.  
But the weird thing was that it didn't felt wrong, no, i enjoyed it...he kind of reminded me of him.  
I decided to lay all the thoughts aside for now.  
"Sleep well... Mr. Cormac..." i smiled gently, leaned over him and kissed him softly. I layed my head on his chest and slowly drifted into the land of dreams.

I slept long and well. It was a quiet night...except for our actions last night of course. I opened slowly my eyes and looked next to me. The bed was empty. Where was he?  
"Wo bist du...?" i quietly asked and of course accidentally in German.  
Suddenly he came into the cabin.  
"Good morning, Princess, you slept long" he smiled cheerfully as he sat down at the edge of the bed.  
I stared at him with raised eyebrow.  
"Princess?" I couldn't help myself and laughed quietly.  
"Yes, i heard girls enjoy it to be called like that." he replied.  
I stared at him.  
"Yes... normal girls propably, i don't just Sasi is fine." i smiled.  
"Whatever say ahh" he commanded.  
I followed his command and he held an apple to my mouth, i took a bite and swallowed it.  
"Are apples your favourite food?" i asked him staring into his eyes.  
"Don't speak with full mouth" he smirked "Yes..."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Like the snake in the garden of Eden huh?" i winked and ate the apple.  
He stared at me.  
I stared back.  
"Uhm... is there something...wrong...?"  
"It's just... i love the way you eat..."  
I opened my mouth in surprise and thought why would he love the way i ate? Did he have an... eat-fetish or something?  
I didn't realize that my mouth was open so some pieces of the apple were about to fall out of my mouth as i suddenly felt his lips pressing against mine, kissing me deeply.  
I closed my eyes and enjoyed it as the cabin door got opened and someone came in.  
"Good mornin' captain Cormac... Oh!" Gist looked quickly away.  
"Christopher... can't you just knock the damn door?" Shay asked firmly as i quickly grabbed the blanket and covered my chest.  
"I'm sorry Captain Cormac i just wanted to ask what is planned for today..." Gist replied. "I'm really sorry, milady."  
I waved with my hand.  
"It's alright." i smiled kindly and looked at Shay.  
"I don't know what is planned for today, we have our Grandmaster here to tell us what is planned today." he smiled "But first of all... there is some non-business stuff to do. So would you kindly leave the cabin for now and take over the crew for a while for me please?" Shay said.  
"Alright Sir!" Gist said and left the cabin.  
Shay turned to me and stroked my cheek.  
"So what is planned...?"  
"Some non-business...stuff...?" i giggled and teased him.  
He looked at me confused.  
"You said that before..." i reminded him and chewed a bit on my lip.  
"Yes, i meant with that that you have to get dressed... i don't know what you were thinking..." he smirked.  
"Oh..." i said and tried to hide my disappointment.  
"May i get up then and get dressed?" i asked him sweetly.  
He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the bed.  
I smiled and blushed while i grabbed my clothes from the floor.  
"Oh..." i said quietly.  
"What is it?" he asked me.  
"Nothing" i quickly answered and got dressed.  
He stared at me and kept quiet.  
"What...?" i asked him.  
He sighed softly.  
"Look at you, you can't go out like... that..."  
He was right... my clothes were ripped from our actions last night.  
"I know but..." i started. "I don't have many comfortable clothes..." i smiled apologizing.  
"You know... i can't fight in dresses... and...yes..." i continued.  
He sighed and smiled softly.  
"Just wait a minute i will be right back." he said and left me alone.  
I stared into a mirror.  
"Well... so this is how you look like when you lost your virginity...?" I giggled and grabbed a brush while sitting down and gave my hair some attention and brushed it carefully.

\- Chapter XIII -

I was still brushing my hair as i got the feeling like i saw a shadow from the corner of my eyes.  
I stood up and carefully looked around. I slowly closed my eyes and kept my attention of some noises.  
"I know someone's here. And i don't like hide and seek games." i said firmly as i suddenly felt somebody grabbing me from behind.  
"You will not make a sound, Templar!" i heard a young female voice saying.  
"Finally my first target alone!" she said cheerfully.  
"So..? Do you think so?" i said and grabbed her arm and swirled her around the cabin pressing her against the wall while holding her arms on her back.  
"Wha...?" i heard her saying.  
"Well you don't seem to be very experienced." i smiled. I pressed her arms on her back.  
"You hurt me!" she said.  
"Oh... do i?" I said as i took away her weapons.  
"You won't need them anymore." i said.  
"Yes i need them to kill you!" she replied.  
"No." i said and pressed harder.  
"Ouch..." she said with a painful face.  
"What is your name?" i asked her and looked at her.  
She had very long light brown hair, hazel eyes, flawless skin and she seemed also to be younger than me.  
"That is non of your business!" she yelled and spit into my face.  
I stared at her in surprise.  
She used the advantage and freed herself, grabbed me and pressed me against the wall.  
"I will kill you!" she yelled.  
"Are you sure?" i replied.  
"Yes." she said.  
"I am not so sure... remember you are on the templar orders' territory... you should be careful." i hissed and grabbed her rope and swirled her against the wall. Maybe i was a bit too rough because i had a piece of her clothes in my hand.  
She sank to the floor and passed out.  
I rolled my eyes.  
I left the cabin to look for Shay.  
"Mr. Cormac we have a Prob..."  
As i was outside i saw everyone staring at me because i forgot that my clothes were ripped.  
"Oh... uhm... nevermind!" i quickly said, saw Gist and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cabin.  
"Milady!" he said.  
"Shhhh!" i said.  
"Where is Shay?" i asked him. "And don't stare at me like that, my face is here..." i pointed at it.  
"Sorry... He went into the city. He said he had some business to do..." Gist said. "Who is that?" he said as he saw the young passed out Assassin on the floor.  
"I don't know... that is the point... She wanted to kill me. I don't know who she is. She didn't want to talk to me instead she spit on me." i said.  
Gist just looked at me kind of amused.  
"What..?" i asked a bit harshly.  
"Oh... sorry Milady nothing..." he apologized.  
"Can you please take her somewhere and care for her?" i asked him.  
Gist nodded and carried her away.  
"Wait!" i said and threw a rope to him.  
"Maybe you should tie her up...so she can't escape and get her brothers to kill us all." i smiled.  
He catched the rope and smiled thankfully.  
I got back to my place and brushed my hair again.

\- Chapter XIV -

"So he went into the city to do some business...hmm..." i looked outside the little window. "What business...? Did i say somthing wrong...? What if something happens to him?" i talked to myself.  
"I won't let it happen... that he'll get hurt or... killed... no...it is my duty to protect them all now... i have to change..."  
Suddenly the cabin door opened and Shay walked in.  
"Hello, Milady" he smiled gently.  
I stood up quickly and looked at him.  
"Where have you been?!" i asked him.  
"In the city..."  
"What business did you do?"  
"Keep calm... i have something for you." Shay smiled.  
"What is it?" i looked confused.  
"Close your eyes..." he said.  
"I am not in the mood for games now, Mr. Cormac!"  
"Please..."  
I sighed and did as he said.  
He took my hands and stretched them out and layed something in it.  
"Now open them..." he said softly.  
I opened my eyes and looked at the thing in my hands.  
"A... new uniform...?" i asked him.  
He nodded.  
I stared at it. It looked expensive.  
"Shay... you... you shouldn't i can't..."  
"Yes i should and you can. Now try it on." he said.  
I sighed softly. "Thank you..."  
I took off the ripped clothes and got into the new clothes while staring in the mirror and sliding my fingers over the expensive fabric and the Templar cross on the collar.  
"Almost perfect..." Shay smiled and stepped behind me took my hair and tied with a red ribbon to a ponytail.  
"That red ribbon..." i gasped.  
"Is it...?" i asked.  
He nodded.  
"Oh Shay...you..really shouldn't..." I hugged him tightly.  
He just smiled.  
"So Miss... what business is going on today..?" he asked.  
"Oh right! I have a name of a target." I fumbled around the pile of my old clothes and took a paper out of it.  
"It's... Hope Jensen." i said.  
Shays impression somehow changed.  
"What's wrong..?" I asked.  
"It's nothing...well how is your plan..?" He asked.  
"There is some kind of a prom tonight where she is invented... we will go there sneak in... and do our duty..." i smiled.  
"Alright then..." he said.  
"Well then... what are you waiting for..? let's go!" I grabbed his hand and walked on deck.

\- Chapter XV -

We were on deck.  
"May i steer the ship, Sir?" i winked at him.  
"Of course Madam." He smiled.  
I grabbed the wheel and took over the control of the Morrigan.  
While sailing to our destination i stared on the ocean.  
"Last night was awesome..." i whispered.  
"It's the first time you lose a word about it..." he replied and smiled.  
I blushed.  
"I liked it too..." he said.  
I looked at him.  
"Can we... uhm... maybe.. someday...redo it...?" i asked.  
 _Did i really just asked him that?_  
He smirked.  
"Maybe..."  
"Oh..." i said and tried to hide my disappointment."  
"You changed over night.." he said.  
"What do you mean?" i asked him.  
"You aren't that shy anymore... you talk more and you seem to have more self-confidence..."  
"Oh... wirklich..?" i smiled.  
"What?" he raised a eyebrow.  
"I mean... really?" i smiled.  
"I like that habit..." he laughed.  
"What..?"  
"That you talk German sometimes..." Shay smiled.  
"Danke..." i smiled. "Danke means Thank you" i translated him.  
"We'll be there soon..." Shay said.  
"Yes..." i replied.  
"Are you sure you two want to go alone?" Gist asked a bit worried.  
I nodded.  
"Don't worry, i'm pretty sure Sir Cormac is a pretty good fighter even if i haven't seen him fighting yet.." i smirked.  
"No doubts about that Milady." Gist said.  
"Of course..." Shay said.  
A few hours later we finally arrived and went from the ship.  
"TAKE CARE!" Gist yelled from the Morrigan to us.  
"TAKE CARE OF MY MORRIGAN! AND DON'T DRINK MY RUM EMPTY!" Shay yelled back.  
I giggled.  
"Can you do that more often...?" Shay asked.  
I looked at him confused  
"What...?"  
"Giggle... it sounds... kinda sweet..." he smirked.  
I blushed.  
"If you say so..." I smiled happily.  
I walked along the streets with him.  
"Hey... Shay...?" I asked him.  
"Yes...?"  
"May i... ask you something..?"  
"What is it...?" Shay asked.  
"Why did you became a Templar..?" i asked him.  
"I...don't want to talk about it.."  
"Oh..." i sighed.  
Didn't he trust me...? We walked quietly until we reached the mansion.  
"How fancy..." i smirked.  
"Yes...so how we are gonna get in? It's guarded..." Shay asked.  
I pulled him into a bush.  
"The answer is...camouflage..." i winked.  
He kissed my forehead and i blushed.  
"You're clever..." he smiled.  
I smiled and pointed at the two guards at the door.  
"You take the right one and i the left one okay? When we have them pull them right here in the bush and take their clothes off." I smirked.  
"Alright..."  
"You count on 3 we will do it..."  
He nodded and started counting.  
"1...2...3!" he said and rushed out of the bush and killed the right guard and pulled him into the bush.  
I did the same with the left one.  
"Now let's undress them." i said.  
He looked at me.  
"What..?" i asked.  
"I don't want you to see them naked... let me do that."  
I rolled my eyes and looked away.  
"Why...?" i asked him.  
"Because... i said so..." he said softly and blew a kiss on my neck.  
"I finished you can look." he said and i turned around to him.  
"Good job" i teased him.  
"Now let's get into the clothes!"  
"May i help you...?" he asked.  
I nodded silently. He took off my clothes carefully and folded them and layed them deep into the bush that no one was able to see and steal them while we were doing our business.  
I felt him something wrapping around my breasts.  
"Huh...?" i looked down. It was a bandage.  
"I'm sorry Sasi.. but... there are no female guards here it would be conspicuous..." he said apologizing.  
"It's alright..." I smiled softly as he wrapped the bandage tightly around me.  
"May i tell you something...?" he asked.  
"Just go ahead..." i smiled.  
"You're the most beautiful guard on earth..." he whispered into my ear.  
I blushed.

\- Chapter XVI -

I didn't know what to answer... so i just kept quiet on that question.  
"Now... let's sneak in" I smiled.  
"Aye" he said and grabbed my hand.  
I looked at him.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea... i mean two guards holding hands... it must seem to be a bit weird doesn't it?"  
"Oh... I'm sorry" he let go of my hand.  
"Do you know how she looks like?" i asked him while we headed into the mansion.  
"No..." he answered.  
Neither did i know the answer i just remembered the description of her Haytham gave me.  
"Long dark red brown hair, purple dress, that means if she wears it tonight... i don't know... and she is tall." i said.  
"So you know how she looks like?" Shay asked me.  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
"No, Haytham just told me..." i said.  
"Oh..." he said and we finally entered the main entrace of the mansion.  
Loud music was played.  
"I look here and you look there, okay Shay?" i asked him.  
"WHAT?" he smiled.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"YOU LOOK THERE AND I LOOK HERE" I replied louder.  
"Yes, take care." he winked.  
"You too..." i smiled and started searching for this woman called Hope Jensen. While searching for her i also secretly hoped to find Connor to get my revenge. But no sign of him so i secretly kept my eyesight on Shay too while searching for her.  
Suddenly a woman bumped into me.  
"Oh... my apologies." She said kindly.  
I smiled at her.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" i asked her.  
She blushed and nodded.

Meanwhile Shay was searching for Hope as suddenly a tall woman stepped on his feet accidentally.  
"Oh... I'm deeply sorry." she said and looked at him.  
"My apologies." Shay replied. "I was in the way."  
"No i just didn't look where i went" the woman said.  
"Would you like to dance?" she asked.  
Shay shook his head.  
An expression of disappointment appeared on the woman's face.  
"Oh... " she said. "What a pity..."  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but i'm on my shift." Shay firmly said.  
"Please just a short dance..." she almost begged him.

I looked at the woman.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" i asked her.  
She nodded and took my hand.  
"What is your name, Mister...?" she asked me.  
Shit... i really had to think really quickly about a male name.  
"Uhm... it's...Eliot.." i smiled.  
She blushed again.  
"Oh Eliot... would you like to dance with me... please..." she stared into my eyes hugged me.  
In that moment Shay let the mysterious woman on her place and rushed right to me.  
"Sir, someone blew up the storage room, we need to check it, now." he hissed.  
"Y...yes.." i answered as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the storage room.  
He pinned me against the wall.  
"Do we really have to act like that?" he asked, his eyes flickering.  
I looked at him confused.  
"Are you jealous? Oh and by the way, it wasn't me who started it." i said and tried to act as cool as i could.  
"..." he stared at me and kept quiet then he closed his eyes for a few seconds and continued talking.  
"Just wait here, i'll do the job, okay?" he smiled a bit and kissed my forehead before he headed back into the mansion.  
"Shay...wai..." i started but he was already gone.  
I sighed.  
"Why are men so complicated..." i whispered to myself.  
"What am i supposed to do..? just stand here and wait?" i talked to myself and decided to stalk through the gap of the door.

\- Chapter XVII -

Shay headed back to the mysterious woman.  
She was still waiting for him.  
"You're back" She smiled amused.  
"Yes. I'm sorry we had some problems with the storage room, but now i'm back." he smiled at her.  
She smiled back.  
"You look like someone i know..." she said.  
"Oh... do i...? It must be a missunderstanding." he said.  
"You know, the offer of the dance is still there..." she said and winked.  
"I..." Shay started.  
"Just one short dance..." she said and offered him her hand.  
He took it and they started dancing.

I saw them as they closely danced together... so tight... it was like someone stabbed me with a knife into my heart. I couldn't take the sight of them anymore... also who was she? They seemed to know eachother... I walked slowly back into the storage room and leaned against the wall and slided against the wall down on the floor.  
I curled up... and shivered a bit. Soon i found sleep.

"I know why you are here..." the woman said.  
"So...?" Shay replied.  
"Shay... i missed you...and you're late again..." She said and wrapped her hands slowly around him.  
"You shouldn't, Hope." he said  
"Why...?" Hope asked him.  
"You are guilty of the death of hundrets of innocents..."  
"Oh Shay... everything needs a sacrifice..." she said and snuggled against his neck.  
"I'm here to end it." Shay said.  
Hope closed her eyes.  
"Are you sure you can do it..?" she asked him.  
"Yes i am."  
"Who was this... girl..?" Hope asked.  
"She's the grandmaster." Shay said.  
"Oh.." Hope smiled amused.  
"So you take orders from a little girl?"  
"No... i would do it with her order or without." he answered.  
"Oh Shay..." She wrapped her arms even tighter around him.  
"Don't Hope..." he warned.  
"You had so much potential... " she said with a touch of sadness in her voice.  
"I always liked you..." she confessed.  
"I know..." Shay said.  
"Please do it at least fast..."  
Shay looked at her surprised.  
"You won't struggle...?"  
She shook her head still embracing him tightly.  
"Alright..." he whispered.  
He stabbed his hidden blade secretly and quickly into her from behind.  
Her breath decreased.  
"I'm sorry Hope... you know... it should have ended different..." Shay said.  
She closed her eyes and stopped breathing.  
He carefully sat her body down on a bench so that it seemed like Hope was sleeping.

\- XVIII -

I layed curled up on the floor, sleeping and shivering in the storageroom. Shay entered the storageroom and looked for me.  
"Girl... you're freezing..." he said shocked and took off his jacked and wrapped it around me as he picked me up and carried me outside.  
Before he headed to the next Inn he grabbed our clothes which we left behind in the bushes before we entered the mansion.  
He went into the next tavern and rented a room for the night.

When i woke up i layed in the warm bed. Shay layed next to me and stroke my hair.  
I stared at him and got immediately out of the bed.  
He looked at me confused.  
"What's wrong...?" he asked.  
"Don't touch me." i simply said and grabbed the uniform Shay gifted me. I threw the uniform on the bed on him.  
He looked even more confused.  
"Shall i help you to get dressed, Sasi..?" he asked.  
I glared at him.  
"Don't you dare." i hissed.  
He looked at me and got up and headed into my direction.  
"Tell me..." he said softly and layed his hand on my shoulder.  
I grabbed his hand and shoved it away.  
"This woman." I simply said.  
"Who? the one who wanted to dance with you and after that go into a room with you and do stuff?" he asked.  
"No." i hissed.  
"The woman who wanted to dance with you and after she asked you you danced with her." i glared at him.  
"..." he kept quiet.  
"Who was she? Tell me!" i commanded.  
"It was Hope." Shay said.  
"Hope? Hope Jensen? Our target?" i asked surprised.  
"Yes."  
"Why were you so close to her...? I thought..." i started.  
Shay shook his head.  
"I lied to you, Sasi..." he said quietly.  
"Why did you do that?" i asked him.  
"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." he said.  
"Oh, congratulations Shay Patrick Cormac. You already did that because you lied to me. It's even more worse."  
"I'm deeply sorry..." he looked to the ground.  
"So... is she...together with you...?" i carefully asked.  
"No." he answered.  
"Oh... who is she then...?" i asked him because i finally wanted answers.  
"Hope...WAS a friend of mine... you know... like Liam, Achilles and Adéwale..." he dryly said.  
"Oh..." i said. "I thought she was your girlfriend or something... you two danced to tightly together... you seemed to be so close...and wait she.. was?"  
"No... she got that close to me it wasn't my fault, i mean.. i liked her but she wasn't my type.. and also she killed innocents...Yes she was i killed her..."  
I looked at him.  
"Shay..." i started.  
"What...?" he looked at me.  
"I...i don't know what to say..." i mumbled.  
"Why...?"  
"Because... you liked her...i'm sorry..." i mumbled.  
Shay sighed.  
"It's alright. I mean i would have killed her anyway with or without your orders..."  
I nodded and left the room.  
"Where are you going...?" he asked.  
"Nowhere... i just.. need a drink." i tried to smile a bit.  
He nodded.  
"But first...wear this..." he gave me the uniform back.  
"Oh... thank you." i smiled and changed my clothes and headed to drink something because my throat felt dry.  
"Take care.." he smiled.  
"I will, don't worry" i smiled and left the room.

\- Chapter XIX -

While walking down the stairs my mind was full of thoughts. I know that it is not easy to kill someone... especially not when you like the one you need to killed. I felt sorry for him. But he said he would have killed her anyway... if i knew that i would have killed her instead of let him do it...  
I sighed and ordered a beer.  
Not my best idea because i haven't ate anything since yesterday morning but i didn't care.  
The keeper gave me my beer and i took a sip. He stared at me. It kinda provocated me.  
"Never seen a Lady drink?" i glared at him.  
"Well not that often." he said.  
"Especially not someone so pretty like you..." he continued and leaned over the bar.  
"Eww no...don't you dare, pervert." i said.  
The door opened and a young couple went in.  
"SHE! THAT'S HER!" the young girl yelled.  
I looked around and then looked at her.  
It was the girl from before on the Morrigan who tried to kill her.  
She had a Carribean and somehow French accent.  
"Her?!" said the young man next to him.  
I gasped.  
"Arno?" i asked in disbelief.  
"You..." Arno said.  
The girl looked confused.  
"Arno, who is she?! Why do you know her, huh?" The girl hissed and showed me her middlefinger.  
I widened my eyes.  
Arno looked at me.  
"Why did you captured my girlfriend? Is this how you thank me that i helped you to escape?"  
I gasped.  
 _His girlfriend_?!  
At least in the Inn it was so loud that no one paid attention to us.  
"Oh... uhm... Arno... well first i didn't know she is your girlfriend you never told me you had a girlfriend."  
Arnos girlfriend glared at him.  
"So you tell no one that we are together?" she glared.  
"Anny... of course i do..." Arno said and kissed her deeply.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I just didn't find it necessairy to tell her that... we hadn't much private talk." Arno explained her.  
"I see..." her face lightened up a bit.  
"So you escaped... uhm..." i started and tried to make the conversation more comfortable.  
"Anny. Anny Read, daughter of Ah Tabai and Mary Read." She proudly said. "AND girlfriend of Arno." she added.  
"Aha..." i said.  
"And yes i escaped." Anny said.  
"Let me guess, your knight in shining armour saved you?" i smiled a bit and secretly cursed at Gist that he didn't took enough care of her.  
Anny blushed.  
"Yes he did... bit just to let you know, i could have saved myself too, uhm..."  
"Sasi... just Sasi." i said.  
"Well...?" Arno asked.  
Anny and i looked at him.  
"Can you two get along now?" he smiled a bit.  
"I guess we have to." Anny said.  
"Yes..." i mumbled.  
"Fine, merci." Arno smiled.  
"But don't touch my precious Anny again!" Arno warned.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly  
"Of course, Sir" i smirked.  
Anny blushed and hugged him tightly.  
She's pretty... i sighed. But she seemed to be moody. But i have to admit they two looked like a nice couple. But their behavior in the crowd was a bit... embarrassing. Do i behave like that too...? I shook my head. How could i know? I wasn't even in a relationship... or was i...? It seemed so wrong to me to be in a relationship right know... I don't know what that between Shay and me was.  
"Want a drink, Arno? Anny?" I asked them.  
Arno nodded.  
"Yes please."  
"I want a wine." Anny said.  
Of course... propably they both live in France where most of the people drank wine..  
I smiled and ordered two wines for them.  
I heard steps walking downstairs.  
I looked to the stair and smiled.  
It was Shay he headed downstairs. I stared at him and licked over my lips.  
"Good morning, Captain Cormac" I smiled. I already forgot our little conflict.  
He looked at me and smiled softly.  
"Good morning, Miss." he smiled and looked next to me and stared.  
"Arno?!" he asked in disbelief.  
"Shay... is that you?!" Arno asked.  
Anny just looked more and more confused.  
I went over to her.  
"Old friends i guess..." i smirked and whispered to her.  
"Oh...but you didn't sleep with Arno right?" she asked.  
I looked at her.  
"Maybe..." i teased her.  
"I dare you!" she snapped.  
"Calm down i didn't...he is too young for me." i winked.  
She looked reliefed.  
"Yes it is me." Shay answered.  
"I'm sorry about all what happened..." Arno said.  
"Let's just forget about it..." Shay said.  
"I'm lucky to see that you're alive." Arno said.  
"I make my own luck." Shay smirked and ordered something to eat.  
"Hey i'm hungry too, mister!" i mocked Shay.  
"I know, Mistress..." he smiled and ordered more.  
"Arno... i could eat something too..." Anny said and snuggled against his chest.  
Arno smiled and stroked her beautiful hair and ordered too.  
Anny can really be bitchy but then again she seemed to be cute.  
I sighed.  
"What's wrong...?" Shay asked.  
"Nothing.." i said.  
"Tell me please..."  
"Not now..."  
"Okay... later then..." he said.  
"Yes..."  
Meanwhile Anny and Arno were kissing the hell out of eachother.  
I saw how Anny placed her hand between Arnos legs.  
"Do you have any plans for tonight, mistress...?" Shay asked me.  
"N..no i guess... why...?"  
"Because i have a surprise for you..." he smiled.  
"A surprise..?" i looked at him.  
"Yes..." he winked.

\- Chapter XX -

"I wonder what it is, Mr. Cormac..." i smiled as our food arrived.  
"You'll see..." Shay replied.  
"Finally i'm starving!" Anny said.  
Arno smiled at her.  
I looked at them and sighed once again.  
Shay stared at me, i guess he was figuring out what was wrong with me.  
Everyone started to eat.  
I think i was just jealous at what was between Arno and Anny... so i tried to start a conversation.  
"Uhm... but you didn't bought me expensive clothes again, didn't you? I mean the surprise..." i asked Shay.  
He stared deeply into my eyes.  
"No." he said and i felt a hand on my knee under the table.  
I blushed darkly and tried to concentrate of my eating.  
Anny looked to Arno.  
"Arno... we should go to the city and buy some new clothes for us too... " she smiled softly at him.  
"Yes, i would love to, Anny" Arno smiled.  
"But for now we will stay here for a night or two..." he continued.  
"I wish i could have a reckless day too..." i mumbled.  
"Oh hey Arno... have you seen an Assassin named Connor somewhere...?" i asked him.  
"Connor? No i haven't seen him for a long time..." he replied.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Propably she wants to capture and kill him just like she wanted to do it with me." Anny said.  
I kept quiet.  
"I hope it's not like that." Arno said and glared at me.  
Damn... what should i say to him? I asked myself.  
"She just wants to talk to him that's all." Shay said.  
"Good." Arno said.  
"You believe them?" Anny asked him.  
"Yes i do, they are friends." Arno said.  
I was chewing on my lips.  
"Hm...I hope you're right." Anny said.  
"Trust me..." Arno said and smiled at her while giving her a kiss.

As everyone was finished with eating Shay stood up.  
"Arno, Anny..." he bowed a bit.  
"It was nice to see you two i hope we'll meet again soon." Shay said.  
"Oh yes.. sure... Templar~" Anny said.  
"Yes, i hope that too. I'm pretty sure we will meet again, since we will stay here awhile." Arno replied.  
I grabbed Shays arm and stared at him.  
"Where are you going?" i asked him.  
"Into our rented room." He smiled. "Meet me there..." he said and went upstairs.  
"Okay..." i whispered and stared to Arno and Anny.  
"Are you together with him?" Anny asked.  
"Anny! You can't just ask someone that..." Arno said.  
"Why not?" Anny asked.  
"Because..." Arno started "Because you just can't do it..."  
I smiled a bit insecure.  
"No.. we aren't" i said.  
"But he seems like he likes you very much." Arno said.  
I blushed.  
"We...we're just workmates that's all..." i smiled.  
"Hm..." Anny said. "Maybe he wants to go out with you tonight!" Anny said.  
I blushed even more.  
"N..No... i think he just... i don't know i will see..." i got up and said goodbye.  
Anny giggled. "Have a nice night!" she yelled.  
Arno rolled his eyes but smiled as i saw that he whispered something into Annys ear.  
I'm not that good at reading lips but i guess it was something like  
"So will we..."

\- Chapter XXI -

I went down up the stairs and knocked at our door.  
Shay opened the door and he was wearing... something very fancy.  
"Uhm...?" i just asked.  
He pulled me into the room and closed the door.  
"Quiet..." he whispered into my ear and grabbed a ribbon and blindfolded me.  
"What...?"  
I just felt that he changed my clothes and my shoes.  
After that he removed the ribbon.  
"I want to show you something..." he said and grabbed my hand and lead me to a mirror.  
"Look..." he commanded.  
I stared into the mirror.  
I gasped.  
"SHAY!" i yelled.  
"You said you didn't buy me expensive clothes again..." It was a long winered dress and high red shoes.  
"I know... i just lied because you would have been mad at me."  
"Oh i'm mad at you right now too!" I hissed.  
"Oh...? Maybe i can lighten up your mood." He smiled.  
"Come with me...Miss..." he said and offered his hand.  
I gave him my hand and we left the Inn.  
As we went through the door i couldn't believe my eyes.  
He went over to a carriage.  
Gist was sitting on the carriage and jumped down.  
"Miss, Captain Cormac" he smiled.  
I was still a bit mad at him that he didn't took enough care of Anny but right now my thoughts were somewhere else. I was trying to figure out if this was reality or a dream.  
Gist opened the door of the carriage.  
"Come, milady." Shay smirked and seemed to be amused about how surprised i was. He helped me to get into the carriage.  
I sat down in the carriage and he sat down next to me.  
Gist had the control over it and we started to drive.  
"I don't get it..." i mumbled.  
"What...?" Shay asked.  
"First... where do you have all that money from?" i asked him.  
"Missions..." he answered.  
"Oh... and... second.. why are doing all this...?"  
"Because you wanted a reckless day... so i thought we could have one." he smiled gently.  
I blushed and looked away.  
"Where are we driving to...?"  
"It's a surprise..." he smiled and kissed my cheek.  
I blushed even more.  
I looked out of the window. The moon was already shining.  
"I don't know if this is a dream or..." i mumbled.  
He leaned close and whispered into my ear.  
"It's the reality... trust me..."

After a while the carriage stopped and Gist helped us to get out of the carriage.  
"Voilá" Gist smiled.  
I stood infront of a big house. It looked expensive.  
"Where are we...?" I asked.  
"Oh this is a house which Shay rented for today. It's actually for selling."  
Gist explained.  
"Yeah... thank you Gist." Shay hissed and then looked at me.  
"Why did you rent a house...for one night?" i asked him.  
He smiled and grabbed my hand once again.  
"I will wait here!" Gist yelled.  
"You'll have freetime until tomorrow!" Shay replied and opened the door.  
"After you..." he said and i stepped in.  
I was speechless.  
It looked a lot like Haythams house.  
"I...It's... beautiful..." i whispered and stroked along the walls.  
I stepped into the living room which was a little too big.  
I gasped as i saw Johnson in a suit sitting on a couch.  
"William?" i asked.  
"Miss..." He said and stepped towards me.  
I smiled at him.  
"I am sorry for the things which happened in the green dragon..."  
He said.  
"I accept your apology... you're not like the others, William." i smiled.  
Shay glared a bit. Was he jealous? Somehow i wanted to find it out.

\- Chapter XXII -

"William why are you here?" i smiled.  
"Because Shay asked me to come here and i wanted to apologize, that's why." William said.  
"Where's Hickey?" I asked.  
"He's with Charles."  
"Oh..." I was kinda happy about it because Charles sure would have a lot of fun with Thomas.  
"So you're alone here..?" I smiled.  
"Yes."  
Shay coughed.  
"Would you play the Piano please, Johnson?" Shay asked.  
I raised my eyebrow as i saw that William went over to the piano and began to play.  
"He can play piano...?" i asked myself.  
"Ignore him please for now..." Shay said and stroked my hair.  
"Are you jealo..." i stopped. That slipped almost out of my mouth.  
Shay raised an eyebrow and looked at me.  
"Sorry..." i smiled.  
"May i have this dance, Miss...?" he asked and bowed.  
I looked around.  
"Me..?" i asked.  
He nodded.  
"But i can't..." I could barely walk in those shoes.  
"Don't worry about that." he smiled and grabbed one of my hand and laid his other hand on my hips.  
I slowly laid my hand on his shoulder.  
We started to dance. I almost had nothing to do because he lead me very well.  
I stared into his eyes dreamily.  
"Shay..." i quietly said.  
"Yes...?" he asked.  
I smiled happily.  
"Thank you..." i said.  
"For what...?"  
"Everything you do for me... you care so much for me... even though you barely know me..." i said.  
He smiled.  
"It's weird isn't it...?" he kissed me softly.  
I held the kiss and closed my eyes.  
I stared over to William. He didn't pay any attention to us he was too concentrated.  
"But i still don't get why you're doing that to me..." i mumbled.  
He let me fall but held me.  
"Huh?" i said.  
"Why don't you get it?" Shay asked.  
He pulled me back to him.  
"Why you're such a great dancer..." i smiled.  
He shrugged.  
"Actually you wanted to know something else didn't you...?" he said.  
"Yes..." I looked to the ground.  
He lifted up my chin so that i had to look into his eyes.  
"Isn't the answer obvious?" he asked.  
"I..i guess... i'm not good at figuring out obvious things..." i said.  
"Oh..." he said.  
"I'm sorry..." i smiled.  
"Maybe three words could help you to understand?"  
"Maybe..." i said and stared at him.  
He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered to me  
"I love you..."  
I blushed darkly.  
"I already said that once...on the Morrigan..." he added.  
"I.. i wasn't sure..." i admitted.  
"Oh..."  
"But now i am sure... I love you too Shay..."  
I wrapped my arms tightly around him.  
"I really am sure..." i added and closed my eyes to enjoy his warmth.

\- Chapter XXIII -

"Mr. Cormac...?" i smiled.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"I have a surprise to you too..." i smirked.  
"What is it...? he asked.  
"You'll...feel..." i smiled.  
Shay sent William home.  
"Now we are alone... just us..." Shay smiled.  
"Okay...then..." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the big sofa.  
I gently kissed him and sat him down on it.  
He held the kiss and i sat down on his knees.  
"Oh Shay..." I whispered.  
"Yes...?" he slowly stroked my butt.  
"I...I want you so badly..." I kissed him deeply and unbuttoned his fancy top.  
"I see..." he smiled and stroked my hair.  
"Then take me..." he said.  
I nodded and took off his top.  
"You have.. so many scars..." i whispered and traced them with my fingertips.  
"From fights..." he sighed.  
I licked over them.  
"I'm sorry to hear that..." i said.  
"They don't hurt it's alright..." he slided down my dress and took off my shoes.  
"A..are you sure we're allowed to do this...here? I mean it's not our house..."  
i asked.  
He shrugged.  
"It's not our house yes... but i rent it and also... it could be our house... if you would stay with me..."  
I stared at him.  
"You...you would buy it?" i said and widened my eyes.  
He nodded.  
"Yes but only under the condition that you would stay with me...Sasi..."  
I nodded.  
"Yes... i will! I would even stay with you if you wouldn't buy this house Shay..." i stroked slowly his cheek.  
"It makes me happy that you say it... really..." he kissed me deeply and snuggled against my boobs.  
I stroked his hair.  
"You don't know how much you changed me..." i whispered.  
"So did you with me..." he said.  
I untied his ribbon and released his hair.  
He slowly kissed my belly as i twirled his hair around my fingers.  
"I love you so much..." i said and he pulled down my underwear while kissing my boobs.  
I moaned.  
"Same goes for you..." he whisperes and bit softly my earlobe.  
I reached for his shoes and socks and removed them.  
"Let's never part... whatever happens..." he said quietly.  
I nodded as i felt his hardness pressing against my leg.  
"Never..." i mumbled and released his love tool from the fabric of his underwear.  
I gently stroked it and he snuggled against me and kissed my neck.  
"I'm all yours..." he said.  
I smiled softly.  
"Yes... you're all mine... and i'm all yours..." i continued stroking his love tool and slided down to it to kiss it softly.  
He blushed and moaned a bit.  
"How does it feel...?" i smiled.  
"More than good..." he smiled back.  
"Please continue..." he said and played with my hair.  
I slowly started to rub it with both of my hands also i realized that his breathing was more quickly than before.

\- Chapter XXIV -

"I hope i do everything right..." i said as i rubbed his love tool.  
"Don't worry about doing something wrong..." he smiled and stroked my hair.  
"You're so beautiful..." he said dreamly.  
I blushed.  
"Uhm... thank you... so are you..."  
"No.."  
I stared at him.  
"We're not gonna argue about that... else..." i stopped rubbing and smirked.  
He looked frustrated.  
"Beg me maybe?" i smiled sweetly, i knew that he couldn't be mad at me.  
"Please..." he mumbled.  
"I can't hear you" i teased him.  
"Please do it faster!" he begged more.  
"If..." i started and chewed my lips.  
"I give you everything you want just please continue"  
I giggled.  
"I just want a kiss" i replied.  
He smiled surprised and pulled me close to him and gave me a french kiss.  
I closed my eyes and enjoyed it, hoping it will never end.  
"You're a good kisser..." i whispered.  
"Am i...?" he asked.  
"Yes, my favourite kisser" i smiled.  
"So i'm not the only one who kisses you?" he asked.  
"Yes you are, it was just a joke, Mr. Cormac" i kissed his nose.  
"So may i continue?"  
He nodded.  
I turned around and gave all of my attention to his love tool and licked, kissed and sucked it until it was hard enough while he was moaning softly.  
I turned back and layed down on him.  
"Oh you're on top?" he asked me grinning.  
"Yes... so that you know where your position is." i smiled and kissed him.  
"Oh..." he sighed.  
"Oh come on it was just a joke"  
"I wouldn't mind it" he smiled and put his finger to my bakery rubbing the most sensitive spot painfully slowly.  
I glared frustrated at him.  
"Oh Shaaay..." i moaned.  
"Yes?"  
"Please don't torture me like that!" i smiled and grabbed his hand and layed it aside.  
"You need to do it the right way" i smirked and slowly inserted his love tool into my wet bakery.  
We both moaned as i continued to move slowly up and down.  
"Riding lessons by you..." i smiled and kissed him deeply.  
"You can have them everyday in this house... or where you want..." he whispered into my ear.  
I continued moving and moaned softly into his ear.  
"Come with me..." he whispered into my ear.  
I blushed and closed my eyes and answered.  
"I will... i promise..." i said and we continued until we both came together.  
I rested my head on his chest and breathed heavily.  
"That was amazing..." he whispered to me and kissed my hair.  
I smiled.  
"Yes it was, and i wouldn't mind second round..." i smirked.  
"Neither would i..." he smiled and stroked my hair.  
"Shall we...?" i asked him.

\- Chapter XXV -

Suddenly i heard a noise outside in the garden.  
"Did you hear that?" i asked Shay.  
"No, what?"  
"There was a noise... it came from the garden... i'll go and look." i said and got up.  
"But i thought..."  
I smiled at him. "Later" i winked.  
I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. Shay got up too and got dressed. He grabbed my arm.  
"I won't let you go alone out there." he said.  
"Okay..." i said and opened the door to the garden.  
"From which direction did you hear the noise?" Shay asked.  
"It came from there" i said and pointed in the direction.  
Shay went into the direction and looked into the bushes.  
"YOU?" Shay said.  
I looked at him.  
"Who is it?" i asked him.  
Shay pulled out Charles Lee of the bushes.  
"Charles? You?" i asked surprisingly.  
"Yes it's me." Lee said.  
"And what are you doing here?" i asked him and glared at him.  
"Did you spy us?" Shay asked him.  
"No... i mean... yes... i was searching for you two." he said.  
I raised my eyebrow.  
"You were searching for us?" Shay asked.  
"Why?" i asked.  
"Because i have information. In the time you two were doing romantic stuff and fu..." Charles started.  
"STOP IT!" Shay said.  
I glared at Charles.  
"What information?" i asked him.  
"About that boy you're looking for." Charles said.  
"Connor?" Shay asked.  
"Yes." Lee replied.  
"Why do you suddenly help us?" I asked him.  
"Oh... i cleared my mind... i mean in the end we're in the same boat aren't we?" Lee said.  
I sighed. Should i trust him or shouldn't i? I didn't know.  
Lee never liked me or was nice to me. Only when Haytham was with me. I think Lee was always jealous that i was so close to him.

\- Chapter XXVI -

"Well then... come in." Shay said and lead Charles into the house. They both sat down on a sofa while i kept standing.  
"Speak, what Information you have." i said firmly.  
Charles stared at me and raised a eyebrow.  
"Well.. he has been seen nearby." he answered.  
"When? and where exactly?" Shay asked.  
"In New York a few days ago." Charles said.  
"Fine then." i said. "Charles, inform William, Thomas and the others to search for him. If you or the others found him, keep an eye on him and inform me but no actions without my order, understood?" I asked him.  
"Damn... what did you do to her?" Charles asked Shay.  
"Not much... that's just her." he smiled.  
I winked at Shay and looked back to Charles.  
"Understood, Charles?" i asked again.  
"Yes." Charled said.  
"Fine then. You're dismissed for now." i said.  
"Goodbye Miss, Shay." Charles said and left.  
"Finally a trace hm..?" Shay said and hugged me.  
"Yes..." i said.  
"You don't seem to be happy."  
"It's just..." i said.  
"What is it?" he asked and layed his hands on my shoulder while staring into my eyes.  
"Sometimes i wonder about if our actions are right..." i mumbled.  
"What..?" Shay asked.  
"Nothing... let's go to sleep, Captain" i smiled to distract him.  
"As you wish" He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders.

He carried me up the stairs to the bedroom where the bed was full of roses.  
He let me down and set me on the floor.  
I looked around.  
"Did you plan something?" i asked and looked at the roses. I picked one up and smelled.  
I closed my eyes.  
"I like roses..." i mumbled.  
"I like them too but i like another thing more..." Shay whispered.  
I opened my eyes.  
"And what might that be?" i smiled.  
He took my hand and kissed it gently.  
"Answer me please..." i stared into his eyes.  
He got on his knees.  
"The answer is you..." he said.  
"Me..? But i'm just an average girl..." i said and blushed.  
"Not for me... that why i want to ask you something crazy..." he said.  
"Crazy? What is it?" i raised my eyebrow.  
He took out a box and held it to me.  
"Open it." he firmly said.  
I looked confused but did as he said. Inside the box was a diamond ring. "Sasi, would you be willing to be my wife?" Shay asked.  
"Shay...i...of course i'm willing too..." I said a bit shocked of happiness.  
I fell into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
"I'm glad you said yes" he smiled and stroked my hair.  
"Were you afraid i would say no?" i smiled.  
"Kinda..."  
"Why...?"  
"I don't know...because you have been so insecure about if you love me..."  
"I told you i'm sure now...please don't worry..."  
"Alright, i believe you" he said and grabbed my hand to put the ring on my finger.  
"Thank you..." i whispered and kissed him again.  
He smiled.  
"You don't have to thank me." he said.  
"But i still do..."  
"I know..." he kissed my forehead.  
"Let's go to bed now, Mr. Cormac." i grinned.  
"Alright, may i help you undress, Mrs. Cormac?" he grinned back.  
"Maybe..." i winked.  
He took off my clothes and folded them carefully and laid them aside. I helped him out of his clothes too and did the same.  
We layed down in the bed and fell asleep arm in arm.

\- Chapter XXVII -

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked to Shay next to me. He was in a deep sleep. I released myself from his hug and got up quietly. I went down the stairs and grabbed Haythams Journal.  
I sat down in the living room and lightened up a few candles and began to read it.  
I never had the time to read it completely until now.  
I read every word and every line. I read and read and read until i fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Shay woke me up.  
"Hey, girl, why did you sleep here?" he asked.  
I slowly rubbed my eyes.  
"Good Morning Shay..." i mumbled.  
"I just woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep again so i went down and read a bit...nothing to worry about..." i reassured him.  
"Alright... did you at least sleep well?" He asked and kissed my forehead.  
"Well... i am pretty sure i would have slept better back in your arms." i smiled.  
"You could have come back" he smiled.  
"I know but sleep was faster than me." i smiled and got dressed.  
"Well.. what did you plan today?" Shay asked.  
"We will sail to New York and look for Connor." I said.  
"Good then let's go."  
"Under one condition." i said.  
"Which is?" he looked surprised.  
"I will steer the Morrigan" i smirked.  
"Well, you really enjoy having control now, don't you?" he smirked.  
I spanked him softly.  
"Watch your tongue, Mr. Cormac, i just like your ship, okay?" i grinned and headed to the door.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"What are you waiting for?" i looked at him and giggled.  
"I'm coming!" he said and followed.

We walked together to the Morrigan. It was a long walk.  
So i decided to start a conversation.  
"May i get more information about your past life now? I mean... we're engaged now..." i asked him.  
"So you just said yes because you would get more information from me?" he said shocked.  
"N..No i didn't, i said yes because i really meant it!" i protested.  
"I was just teasing you" he smiled.  
"So..?" i asked.  
"Well... i had to look for something... i had a mission...i had to go to Lissabon and searched for an artifact...it was in a cathedral and i also found it... but when i grabbed it it caused an earthquake and the city got destroyed...many innocents got killed because of that... that's why i left the Assassins..." he said.  
I stared to the ground.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that..."  
"I know... but we aren't able to turn back time, are we? We only can do what we think is right to make the world better..."  
"Yes..."  
"So what about your past and your family?" Shay asked.  
"Well... there is not much to tell... I was born in Germany... I never had the chance to meet my father... he left my mother before i was born...my mother died when i was about twelve years old...Then i lived on the street until the Assassins found me and took me to them..." i smiled a bit.  
"Not a happy childhood..." he said.  
I looked at him.  
"I know...but we can't change it... we should be happy that we're still alive and healthy." i smiled.  
"That's right. And here we are." he said as we reached the Morrigan.  
I slided my fingers softly over the wood of the Morrigan.  
"You really like her, don't you?" Shay smiled.  
"I do, yes... it's the first ship i was allowed to steer and... " i blushed.  
"And...?" he stared at me.  
"The place where i lost my innocence." i giggled.  
"Oh, that's how you keep my ship in mind." he smirked.  
"No not only because of that." i smiled happily and got on board.  
"Hey wait for me!" Shay followed me.  
"Gist!" i yelled and hugged him.  
"Hey, Milady, how are you?" he smiled and looked surprised because of the hug.  
"Never been better i guess." i smiled.  
"What did you do to her, Captain Cormac?" Gist asked Shay.  
He shrugged with his shoulders.  
"I don't know." Shay smiled.  
"But good to see you, Christopher." Shay said and patted his shoulder.  
"He asked me to marry him." i whispered into Gists ear.  
"What?!" Gist asked.  
I smiled happily.  
"What?" Shay asked Gist.  
"You'll marry our grandmaster?" Christopher asked.  
"Yes i will" Shay smiled.  
"Well then i wish you both the best of luck" he said.  
"Thank you." Shay and i said at the same time.  
I headed to the steering wheel and grabbed it.  
"LET'S SAIL TO NEW YORK!" i yelled. "SET FULL SAIL!"  
"Wow..." Gist said.  
"What?" Shay asked him.  
"Are you sure you can handle her?"  
Gist smirked and nudged him with his elbow.  
Shay crossed his arms and stared at the ocean.  
"Yes... i'm more than sure i can." he smirked.

\- Chapter XXVIII -

I held the steering wheel and steered the Morrigan. I could feel Shay standing right behind me laying his hands over mine.  
"You know i can steer alone...?" i grinned.  
"I just want to make sure..." he said and kissed my neck.  
"She has to concentrate, Captain Cormac" Gist said.  
I smiled.  
"I can't concentrate when you are near me, Shay." i teased him.  
"Oh... what if i don't care?" Shay said.  
"What if i destroy your ship, hm...?" i smiled and stroked his hair.  
"Well..." he kissed me deeply.  
"Well..?" i asked and held the kiss.  
"That wouldn't be good...but we'll arrive soon and the ocean is very quiet today so it's fine when i distract you now." he smirked.  
"Well if you say so..." i smirked back.  
"I mean it so" he said and grabbed my butt.  
I saw Gist was blushing a bit in the corner of my eye and looked away immediately.  
I smiled.  
"Your hand is somewhere it actually doesn't belong..." i mumbled.  
"I don't know what you mean..." Shay grinned.  
"Don't play inncocent..." i warned.  
"I don't..." he said and grabbed me as he suddenly turned me arround and grabbed my ass and lifted me up while pressing my back against the steering wheel and kissed me wildly until i was breathless.  
"Is that innocent for you?" he said and licked my neck.  
"No... it wasn't... don't steal my energy i will need it when we meet him..." i said breathlessly.  
"Wow..." Gist said still staring at us with the whole crew.  
I blushed.  
"Don't you have your business to do?!" Shay yelled at them.  
I smirked.  
"We're almost there..." i turned around and grabbed the wheel again.

After a while we arrived finally and got from board.  
"Your plan?" Shay asked.  
"We will part and look for him." i said.  
"Part?" Shay asked.  
I nodded. "Yes... look we have better chances to find him when we look on our own."  
"But please take care..." Shay said.  
I smiled. "I will, i promise you." i reassured him.  
"Well... Shay you go in this direction, Gist you will look in the east and i will go in the west, okay?"  
"Yes, Milady." Gist said.  
"What if we found him?" Shay asked.  
"Bring him to me then... but no own actions..." I said firmly and got on my way.  
"Gist...?" Shay said.  
"Yes, Master Cormac?"  
"I will look after her... please check out my direction too..."  
"You won't obey?"  
"I have to guarantee her safety."  
"Don't you trust her...?" Gist asked.  
"I do... but i'm scared that she'll get hurt...i once saw her hurt and it was my fault i can't let that happen again..." Shay said.  
Gist nodded.  
"Alright... do what you think is right..." Gist said and patted Shays shoulder and headed into his direction.

I walked through the city. It was full of people. Suddenly i felt a bit homesick... but i had to put my feelings aside for now and look for Haythams son.  
I hid in the bushes and got further into the city until i saw him. There he was. A young boy. Tanned skin, black hair. I followed him quietly. 

\- Chapter XXIX -

I followed Connor to a field where almost no people where. That was my chance!  
I quietly drew my sword and jumped out of the bush ready to attack him.  
"CONNOR! FINALLY!" i yelled.  
He turned around and looked at me.  
"Who are you?" he calmly said.  
I didn't answer his question and was about to run towards him to attack him.  
But suddenly a boy and a girl ran between us back on back keeping us apart.  
"Why do you want to kill him?! You said you only wanted to talk to him!" the boy said.  
"Arno?" i asked.  
"Arno?!" Connor asked too.  
"You lied. Shame on you." the girl said.  
"Anny?" i asked.  
"Why the hell do you want to kill him?" Arno asked me.  
"What is going on here, Arno? And who is this?" Connor asked.  
Shay came out of the bushes too and stood right beside me.  
"She's our new leader, after you killed your father." Shay said firmly.  
Anny looked at me.  
"You seek for revenge?"  
"Yes! I want him to pay for what he did!" I yelled.  
"I killed him because you templars killed my mother... and burned down the whole villiage..." Connor said.  
Arno sighed.  
"Revenge is never a solution..." he said.  
I looked at him.  
"Why not?" i asked him.  
Shay looked to the ground.  
I looked to Shay.  
"Why are you even here?" i hissed.  
"I told you you should go in another direction why don't you follow my orders?"  
"I wanted to make sure you'll be safe." Shay asked.  
"Revenge only makes you feel better..." Anny mumbled.  
"She's right..." Arno said.  
Connor looked to the ground too.  
"It doesn't bring our loved ones back... Revenge is never justice..." Arno said.  
I put back my sword and bit my lip.  
" _Don't let revenge blind you..._ " i said.  
"After all we all want the same... so why don't we just...unite...?" Arno asked.  
Connor was deep in his thoughts.  
I read his fathers whole journal... i knew that Haytham wanted the best for him and wanted to keep him from danger... but did Connor knew that too...?  
"May... i talk to Connor for awhile..?" i asked in the round.  
Everyone was looking at me.  
"Alone... and if you don't trust me..." i said and took off all the weapons i had and handed them over to Arno.  
"Alright..." Arno said.  
And they left us alone.  
Connor sat down on a fallen tree. I sat beside him.  
"Connor..." i sighed.  
"Who are you...?" he just asked, not looking at me.  
"My name is... Sasi...i took your fathers place..."  
He just kept quiet. It was weird sitting next to the murderer of the man i once loved.  
"I know... you propably don't want to talk to me but... look... i liked your father very much... i lived together with him... after i left the Assassins...he was the only one of the templars who accepted me the way i was...until i met Shay... i wanted to kill you... to have my revenge... but..."  
"But...?" he said and looked at me.  
"But i questioned myself if it is right what i do... i read your fathers journal...it made me doubt it... and what Arno and Anny said... made me doubt even more...i don't want revenge anymore...It's just not right... and i want you to know that your father cared about you... he wanted to keep you safe...i just wanted you to know that... here..." i took out Haythams Journal and handed it over to Connor.  
"His journal...?" Connor asked.  
I nodded.  
"Thanks... may you tell me where is Charles Lee?" Connor asks.  
I shook my head.  
"It's not the person you're searching for... read the journal it has all the answers you need..." i said.  
Connor nodded and offered me his hand.  
I looked at his hand and looked confused.  
"Should we do what Arno said...?" Connor asked.  
I smiled.  
"Unite...?" i asked.  
He nodded.  
I took his hand.  
"No more revenge..." I smiled.  
"Yes..." He replied.  
"Now let's go somewhere with the others to eat and celebrate hm?" i smiled.  
I had the feeling i did the right thing now.

The next day i announced a meeting with all in the next Inn nearby.  
"So you plan to unite with the Assassins?" Shay asked me.  
I nodded.  
"Yes. I am tired of this endless war...aren't you too...?" I looked at him.  
"If you think this is the right..."  
"Shay... i am sure this is the right... it is a beginning... of course there will be still other Assassins and Templars in the world who fight eachother and slaughter innocents... but we... here.. we could make it a beginning... please just give it a try..." i said and grabbed his hand.  
"I will..." he replied and kissed my forehead.  
"Are you ready?" i smiled.  
He nodded.  
I grabbed his hand and went together with Shay and Gist to the next Inn where the meeting was announced. Of course i was nervous again but i was sure i was able to handle it.  
When we arrived already all where there: Connor, Anny, Arno, Thomas, Charles, William. Everyone was talking.  
Shay and Gist sat down.  
"ATTENTION PLEASE." I opened the meeting and it was quiet.  
"Thank you. Well... first of all i would like to say thank you for coming here."  
"Why are they here? Huh?" Thomas said.  
"Hickey, i wanted to come to that point now." i said.  
"We're listening." Charles said.  
I could see Connor glaring at Charles.  
"We will unite." i simply said.  
"Unite?! With the murderer of our grandmaster and comrades of us?!" Charles said shocked.  
"It is a good solution. I mean our goal is justice and not revenge isn't it?" Arno said.  
"I agree." William said.  
I smiled "Thank you, William."  
"Don't think i will ever like you." Connor said to Charles.  
"I'm not expecting that." Charled replied.  
"We should at least give it a try." Gist said.  
"Well... who is for unite?" i asked and looked over the table.  
Shays, Arnos, Gists, Annys, Connors and Williams hand raised into the air.  
"Fine then. We will unite." i smiled.  
"Never." Hickey said.  
William glared at him and Thomas immediately kept quiet and drank his beer.  
"I thought you loved our grandmaster and that you wanted to have your revenge by killing this boy here." Charles said.  
"I was blind, Charles... it wouldn't have bring him back... also it would have had no effect... i would propably have regrets forever..."  
"Oh..." Charles said.  
"I wonder if she still would think like that if someone would kill Shay right now..." Charles mumbled.  
Thomas nodded.  
"There is a second thing to announce..." i said.  
"What is it?" William asked.  
I looked to Shay and smiled.  
"Your word..." i said and winked.  
Shay got up and stood next to me.  
"Thank you Miss." he smiled.  
Gist already began to clap.  
"What now?" Hickey asked.  
"I will marry her." Shay said and hugged me tightly.  
"Really?! Congratulations!" Arno said and smiled.  
"I wish you both the best of luck." William said and smiled gently.  
Connor stood up and stepped to us.  
"I want to say thank you..." he said.  
"Thank you? For what?" i looked confused.  
"You opened my eyes..."  
I smiled.  
"I'm glad you see the world with different eyes now, Connor... but the special thanks should go to Arno and Anny..."  
Arno and Anny smiled and nodded.  
"Yes... thank you Arno, Anny.." Connor said.  
"And... Sasi? Shay?..." Connor asked.  
"Yes?" Shay asked.  
"Good luck you two i hope you'll get happy together.." he smiled slightly.  
"Thank you" Shay and i said.  
"By the way you are all invited!" Shay yelled.  
"When is it?" Charles asked.  
"Tomorrow in Boston's Cathedral." Shay replied.  
I looked shocked.  
"Tomorrow?" i asked.  
"Yes, is that a problem..?" Shay smiled.  
"I guess not..." i winked and we sat down and ate and drink all together.  
Finally at least the war was over here...  
"Arno? When is our wedding...?" Anny asked him.  
"We have all the time in the world Anny..." he said and kissed her gently.

In the evening we sailed back to Boston on the Morrigan.  
I laid arm in arm with Shay in the bed in the cabin of the ship.  
I couldn't fall asleep.  
"What's wrong, Honey?" Shay asked.  
"Do you think everyone will come? What if something will happen? I'm nervous..."  
"Don't worry everything will be fine.." he smiled gently and kissed me.  
I held the kiss.  
"I'm so proud of you..." he mumbled.  
"Thank you..." i smiled softly and fell asleep slowly.

\- Chapter XXX -

On the next morning we arrived in Boston. I slept long and got woken up by Anny.  
"Anny? What are you doing here?" i asked and looked around. I was still on the ship.  
She smiled.  
"Get up today is your big day!" she said excited.  
"Big day?" i gasped.  
"The Wedding!" i yelled and got up.  
"Oh god... i have nothing to wear... where is Shay?!" i asked.  
Anny smiled.  
"Don't worry he already oranized everything, he said i should get you ready because i'm the only woman here." she rolled her eyes.  
"Shay is with Arno." Anny said and smiled.  
"Oh..."  
"Now go take a bath i'll wait here!" she said.  
I did as she said.

Meanwhile Arno helped Shay to get ready.  
"I can't believe that you get married..." Arno said.  
Shay raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because... well... you lived very `freely`... back then..."  
"I know... but back then i was younger." he protested.  
"Of course..." Arno smirked.  
"What about you and that girl?"  
"Anny?" Arno asked.  
"Yes."  
"We'll get also married soon... she's propably already pregnant..." he smiled.  
Shay smiled.  
"I can't imagine you as father..." Shay grinned.  
"What does that mean?" Arno asked.  
"It's just that you're still so young... but you act very mature." Shay said while getting into his fancy looking suit.  
"Yes..." he smiled.  
Shay smiled back.  
"Are you ready?" Arno asked.  
"Always." Shay said and they already headed to the Cathedral.

I came out of the bathtub.  
Anny rubbed me dry with a towel.  
"Hey!" i yelled and blushed.  
"What? There's nothing new to see." she teased me.  
I sighed.  
She wrapped the towel around me and sat me on a chair.  
"At least we're not fighting this time here huh?" she smirked and grabbed a brush.  
"Indeed..." i smiled.  
"Are you nervous?" she asked and started to brush my long brown hair.  
"It's normal to be nervous isn't it...?" i asked.  
"I guess i don't know... yet..."  
"So you will marry too..?" I asked her.  
She nodded.  
"I will..."  
"No wonder you can barely get your hands off from Arno..." i smiled.  
"Yes... i know...i don't want to lose him you know... i have already been engaged once..." she said.  
"You have already been engaged with someone? What happened?" i asked as she braided and tied up my hair.  
"Well... it was no true love..." Anny said while putting some colour on my lips.  
"No true love... hm..."  
"Yes... my parents arranged that... but i didn't truly love him... not like i love Arno..."  
"I see... i'm glad you found your true love now... you two make a great couple..." i smiled.  
"I know." she winked. "Oh... Sasi... look your weddingdress... it's so beautiful..." Anny said and hold it up.  
I stared at it.  
It was even more beautiful than the dress i wore when we went dancing... it was light dark red and it looked complicated made...  
I smiled.  
"Indeed it is... typical Shay..." i rolled my eyes as Anny helped me to get dressed.  
"You two are an amazing couple too..." Anny said as she put on my veil and get herself ready too.  
"Yes... i know..." i smiled.  
"Anny...?"  
"Yes...?"  
"Thank you.."  
"For what...?"  
"For.. opening my eyes and... when i first met you i couldn't stand you.." i giggled.  
"I know..same goes for you" she said.  
I smiled and walked over to a mirror to look at my reflection.  
I wasn't that little helpless girl anymore...  
"Ready? May i take you to church?" Anny asked.  
I nodded as suddenly the cabin door opened.  
"I'll take her to church." Gist smiled proudly.  
"Then i'll surch Arno!" Anny smiled.  
"I'll see you!" she ran.  
I smiled and waved.  
"Christopher..." i smiled and hooked my arm into his.  
"Milady you look breathtaking..." he said and we went to church together.  
"Just Sasi is fine.. Gist, we're not strangers anymore you know?" i smiled.  
He nodded.  
"I know Mi...uh.. Sasi...Shay is already in the Cathedral waiting for you... all of the Templars and Assassins are attending too..."  
I gasped.  
"Really?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
We arrived in front of the door. My heart was beating so fast.  
"Ready?" Christopher asked me.  
I swallowed and nodded while taking a deep breath.  
He opened the door and leaded me all the way to the altar. I looked around. Everyone i knew was there. Charles, Anny, Arno, Connor, William, Thomas... I smiled happily as Christopher handed me over to Shay.  
Gist winked and sat down to the others.  
I looked at Shay.  
"Shay..." i whispered and smiled.  
"You look beautiful.." he whispered and returned the smile.  
We sat down and had a own Wedding mass.  
Then it came to the vows. We stood up.  
Shay looked at me and took my hand.  
"I, Shay Patrick Cormac, take you, Sasi,to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
I stared at him.  
"I, Sasi, take you, Shay Patrick Cormac, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
We changed our rings and looked at the priest.  
"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen." The priest said.  
Shay took me tightly into his arms and kissed me deeply as the guests began to cheer.  
I smiled.  
"I've never been so happy before..." i said and truly meant it.  
"Neither have i.." he said and carried me out of the church while all the guests followed us.  
"Mrs. Cormac, the flowers... you know the tradition?" Shay winked.  
"Of course Mr. Cormac..." i smirked.  
"EVERYBODY LISTEN! WHO WILL CATCH IT IS THE NEXT WHO WILL MARRY!" Shay yelled and i threw away the boquet.  
Shay was laughing.  
"Huh?" i asked and saw that Gist caught it.  
"So Christopher who's the lucky one huh?" i smiled.  
"I have no one." Gist said.  
"So I'll give it..." he looked around and handed the boquet to Anny who jumped around because of happiness.  
"Oh Arno look! We're the next to marry!" she yelled and kissed Arno wildly who seemed to enjoy it.  
"Shay...?" i asked my fresh husband.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for everything... it wouldn't be that peaceful if i never met you... and i wouldn't be the one who i am now... i love you so much!" I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes.  
"I love you too, my Princess..." he answered.

~ The End ~ 


End file.
